Harmony Gods
"Harmonious God is the second creation since the founder by the Omni-King who created before many of them comes along. Harmonious God are tough superior authorities and they all severe one Omni-King and no others knowing there jobs is too protect thier Omni-King are certain threat or invader. Harmonious God are the second and most powerful race of them all." -- Raziel wrote down on her chronicle. Harmony God (ハーモニー神々) was known as The Harmonious Gods who severe their own gods or goddess in each different multiverse - universe. They're the counterparts of God of Destruction that both of them got similar equal ranks and their attack power are beyond their power boost. The Harmony God severe their different masters and under their watch, knowing they will severe them without disobey to them. They are also servants to the Omni-Kings, much like that of the Angels to the Gods of Destruction. They'd also watch over the God of Destruction from their mis-led that cause many 'colliding problem' from their mistake when they redo their problem by fixing it. Althought thier ranks is far superior to all Desturction and Core People and all Supume Kai in different verse and Unverise since Bramha, the founder and creator of all Harmony Gods. The Staff of Infinite: The staff is beyond of all power and ranks. The Staff of Infinte was created by two power race Da'at and Bramha who created that staff. With that staff is will authorities on both Infinite and Omni has a surpume ruler, that Staff of Infinte was once held by Kitsince that she was once the authorities for many years. Until she was unknown murder and yet Horus is the new successor that he wield now the Staff of Infinte. The First Harmony God: '''Brahma is the first and creator of the Harmony God and one of the Infinite Omni -king who create them in peace and calm to allow their mind and co-existence when he decide to create his own creation The Harmonious God, yet he train two of the greatest of them all, Kitsune and an Owl Harmony God of them all, before others comes along. The Leader of the Harmony Gods: * Kitsune * Horus * Unknown Owl Harmony God Both of them serve to one ruler of them all: Da'at - the Infinite Omni-King as their true nature to protect the greatest of them all and yet both of them - before Kitsune got murder, they know that Da'at got dozen of reincarnation before he will reincarnation as Son Goku/Goku Followers and Master of protection of Omni and Infinite King: * Cassa - who serve Queen Juno * Ori - who serve Olorun * Ren - who serve Raphael * Guru - who serve Raziel * Eva - who serve Zeus * Vigil - who serve Zeno * Geisha - who serve Odin and Thor * Theodore - who serve Gabriel * Toyo - who serve Athena * Shukumei - who serve Michael * Akari - who serve Metatron * Lazoi - who serve Izanagi * ??? who serve Gaia * ??? who serve Hera Candidates: Student who are attend for becoming a Harmony God, but they're job is too protect the Omni and Infinities King, and yet while they're still under their training from their greatest teacher of them all and yet sometime their teacher will replace them to make sure their job will protect the Omni-King. * Tail - who serve Uriel and under his training of Horus * Bardock - who serve Amaterasu and under his training of Horus * Liquiir is mainly a student and yet he is the only God of Destruction who got a debate issue since then and he was train by Toyo * Hazel - who serve Raphael and Raziel and under her training with Guru and Ren Tail is the youngest of them all, but he got two sentinels guard to protect him, knowing he is descendant of Kitsune. Former Harmony God: Only those who betray their ranks and title when The Leader of the Harmony God have no choice to disrobe the title and make him or her call Exile - Exile of Wonder as their new title for him and her. Eris - who used to serve Lucifer '''Replacement and Retirement: One of the Harmony God, Toyo have decided to pass down to his next candidates that he decided to retirement, knowing he is the only who can kill God of Destruction since what happen in the Chaos War. Toyo need to find a replacement before he make his retirement when he obverse and look at the God of Destructions is training to make them strong and powerful, and yet he notice one of them his cousin from his same planet - Liquiir. He watch many God of Destruction is during some training when Liquiir is using a move like no other and he sense something different with him, no God of Destruction can't have that kind of power and yet this power is beyond and yet equal to Harmonious God when he quickly ruin their battle when God of Destruction are no shaken in fear to see Toyo again, instead he want to ask Liquiir in privates conversation along with Korn when they escort them both to his privates area when he ask his cousin to show that move again during his trial battle when what he witness again, knowing his hunch was correct or a theory knowing that move was one of the Harmony god move. Liquiir can't explain how to use it, knowing he can't remember nor as Korn that he too haven't got a clue when Toyo said to them that move was actually one of the Harmony's move. Toyo did taught his cousin about that move, knowing he deeply care with family who is most important when Toyo make his decision that one day in future distance that he will retired the God of Harmony when he decided to pass one candidates that it Liquiir. Korn - Liquiir's tutor speak urge him about having one of the God of Destruction to becoming the Next Future Harmony God is against his role when Toyo over eject on Korn that he will have replacement God of Destruction, but not yet that Liquiir will be the Next Harmony God. Ranks 1: Horus Ranks 2: Shukumei Ranks 3: Cassa Ranks 4: Akari Ranks 5: Vigil Ranks 6: Ren Ranks 7: Eva Ranks 8 Ranks 9: Toyo Ranks 10: Theodore Ranks 11 Ranks 12: Ori Ranks 13 Ranks 14 Ranks 15: Lazoi Ranks 16: Bardock New Harmony God: After the Harmony God did protecting the peace when one species the same species as Liquiir and Toyo have found a baby/cub from thier own home planet, abandon baby boy who got one single tail, which it was odd to see his own people abandon him for got a single tail. They have no choice to take him away so that they will rise as the next God of Harmony and give him a name Tail. Tail is very new and understand about the Ways of Harmony and was train by Horus and Toyo that Tail deeply care for them like a father to them. Despite he is an orphan and have no friend nor family, but Harmony God is more than friends, but families. Tail is going to be the next Harmony God as long as Horus is looking after him and Toyo as well that they got two Sentinal Guards to protect young Tail. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Events